


Just an Emissary

by YoAlexander



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, The Triwizard Tournament, ambassador, howlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoAlexander/pseuds/YoAlexander
Summary: Edward Elric is sent to Hogwarts to become an ambassador between Amestris and the Wizarding world. Can Hogwarts survive the Fullmetal Alchemist? Can Ed keep all of his secreats hidden? Can he afford to abandon his search for the homunculus? How will Harry and the gang take to a strange newcomer?





	1. A Transfer? Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so I'm pretty good friends with the siblings that make up the team of DreamweaverAKI over on fanfiction.net. They've recently expressed an interest in both posting this work here and editing it since it's been a few years since they first started it. So, you can check out the original, still ongoing, work here (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9343019/1/Just-an-Emissary), and I'll be posting their finished chapters here. Enjoy!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just boarded the train for their fourth year at Hogwarts. As usual, the train was packed. It took a while, but the trio was able to find any available compartment. There was only one other person in the compartment - a sleeping boy, most likely a first year, who had spread himself along one side of the seats. He had long, golden hair that he wore in a braid. His clothing was odd, for a wizard or a muggle. His long red coat had what looked like a snake intertwined on a cross on the back of his coat. He had black leather pants the bottoms of which were tucked into black boots that were trimmed with red. On his hands were only slightly dirty white gloves. This person at least looked less dangerous than the last person that the trio had shared a sleeping compartment with, but the trio still hoped that this ride would not end up like the last one.

“So Hermione,” whispered Ron as the three sat down opposite of the sleeping boy, “do you know who he is?”

“Why would I?” she asked back, just as quietly.

“Well you knew last time, didn’t you?”

“That was because Lupin had his name on his trunk. Do you see any trunks, besides ours, this time?”

“Hm, it is kind of weird that he doesn’t have any luggage.” Ron laughed, “I bet he was too short to get one up there even if he tried!” While Ron was laughing quietly about his joke, their companion’s eyes shot open at the word, ‘short.’

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SO TINY HE CAN’T LIFT A BUG BECAUSE IT’S BIGGER THAN HIM!?” their newly awakened companion yelled while making rude gestures. The trio was shocked into silence. Meanwhile, the door to the compartment was flung open to reveal a boy with slicked back blond hair.

“Well well, Potter, I didn’t know that you started making friends with midgets...” Draco started before the short boy punched him in the face. Draco fell into his two cronies while his nose started gushing blood. The golden haired boy slammed the door shut and sat down with a ‘huff.’

“Man that guy seems likes a prat!” The boy turned his strange golden eyes onto the trio. The unspoken, “Only a little less that you,” sat in the air. They sat absorbed by the large pools of liquid gold that were staring at them. The silence that filled the compartment was tinged by awe and a bit of fear at more of that anger being directed towards them. “So, who are you guys?” Harry was the first to speak.

“I’m Harry Potter and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We’re fourth years. W-who are you?” He carefully measured each word so as to not upset the boy again.

“My name's Ed.” He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. His sleeve slid down a little on his arms, revealing a flash of something metal showing from under his right sleeve.

“What’s that?” asked Hermione, leaning forward as she did so. Ed shoved his hands into his lap, his sleeve falling forward again.

“It’s nothing,” Ed said so forcefully that the trio reflexively flinched away from him. Ed sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back until it hit the back of the seat.

“So, um, it’s your first year at Hogwarts?” asked Ron carefully. He still felt as if Ed was going to attack him if he said one wrong word.

“Yeah,” Edward replied, still not moving.

“So, are you excited?” Harry asked. Ed was quiet for a while as if analyzing the question for anything that could be considered offensive.

“Nope,” was his only response.

“Are you nervous?” asked Hermione. “I know that I was.” Ed shook his head in the negative again before shifting his gaze out the window. The trio exchanged curious glances. Harry considered dropping their questioning, but this new student was just so different from even the most eccentric wizards he had met.

“Well,” Hermione picked up, “Is there anything that you want you know about Hogwarts before we get there? We know a lot about the first year classes and such.”

He shrugged. “I’m not in the first year, so I don’t think that will be nessiacarry.”

The three students jerked with slight surprise. “So what year are you in?” asked Harry carefully. There was already a bit more tension in the strange boy’s posture. Probably from the implication that he looked young.

Ed pulled a bundle of papers out of his pocket. He picked through it until he found a letter that the three recognized as a Hogwarts acceptance letter. “Fourth,” he said after looking over of the letter. He put the bundle back into his pocket. The trio exchanged more glances, which did not go unnoticed by their companion. “What?” he asked, “Is there something wrong with that?”

“Well,” Hermione took the initiative to answer Ed’s question. “It’s just that I’ve never heard of anyone doing that before. Transfered into upper years, I mean.” A smirk grew on the blonde’s face.

“Well I am pretty good at doing what has never been done!” After a few seconds that the trio used to absorb the strange comment, Ron commented on his strange observation from earlier.

“Where’s your trunk?” Ed shifted uncomfortably while grumbling something about a stupid colonel and him not having time to pack anything. Obviously uncomfortable, he reached into his other pocket and brought out a small, worn, leather notebook. He flipped to a random page and started reading, obviously refusing any more interaction.

They sat in a, more or less, peaceful silence until the door to the compartment was slammed open for the second time. Malfoy stood in the opening looking pissed off and cetainly looking for revenge. He grabbed Ed’s book and said, “You’re reading?” His voice was more high pitched than the last time the group had heard him. Most likely due to the white bandage that was covering his nose. “We don’t need another stuck up Granger, but you probably have less brains than Crabb.” Malfoy’s expression turned to one of pure rage. “What do you think you’re trying to pull!” The angered teen threw the notebook onto the floor in desperation and anger. This action allowed those in the compartment a clear view of the strange circles and long lists that consisted of words, which made no sense to those looking at it, that the small book contained. Ed picked it up quickly and elbowed Malfoy in the gut in order to make him recede from the compartment.

“You really should be more careful with things that don’t belong to you.” The blonde’s voice was cold enough to petrify everyone within hearing distance. After shutting the door, Ed sat down with the petrifying anger slowly leaving his eyes. “Who was that git? He must have some of power to be that annoying.”

“Draco Malfoy,” replied Ron, Hermione, and Harry all at once. The tension in the room was lifted a little as the boy laughed.

“Who would actually name their kid that! I mean seriously, Draco? It can’t even be shortened into something even close to normal.” After his laughing subsided, he laid down on the seats so that he back in the position that the trio had found him in. “Wake me up when we get there.”

The boy was asleep almost instantly. After those left awake in the compartment made sure that the boy was asleep, the trio began whispering about some of the events that had happened over the summer.


	2. A Sorting

Once the train had pulled into the station at Hogsmead, Ron was left with the job of waking up Edward. The nervous boy started off by gently shaking him. When the only response that he got was a grumbled “go away, Al,” Ron decided to take a harsher approach. He stepped back a bit, took a deep breath, and yelled, “TIME TO GET UP!” The next thing he knew, his feet were being knocked out from under him by Ed’s quick action. The blonde slowly sat up, rubbing his head. He noticed Ron on the ground and gave him a confused look. Before Ed could say anything, the redhead got up and said, “Shut it, mate! We’re here. Harry’s saving us a carriage, but he won't be able to keep it for long so let’s just go.” Ed chose to ignore the boy’s ears growing redder. The two of them walked out of the almost empty train and into the mass of students. Ed stood out in the crowd like a ruby that fell into a coal train. “Um, Ed?” Ron asked as he noticed this.

“Yeah?” replied the blonde, while he looked around for the carriages that Ron mentioned.

“Why aren’t you in the school uniform?” Ed shrugged his shoulders and said something about not having time, before he stopped dead in his tracks before a group of carriages that were pulled by creatures that looked like dead, black horses with wings. They reminded Ed, sickenly, of the failed chimera attempts he had seen. This thought led to others that he didn’t welcome so he quickly followed Ron into the carriage. He was about to ask something about them, but seeing as everyone else ignored them he figured that it might be best to not point them out. Instead coming back to answer Ron’s question he said, “I arrived just in time to catch the train. I would have had more time if it weren’t for a certain maniac who always messes up his paperwork.” The other occupants of the carriage, a redheaded girl who resembled Ron and a worried boy who was holding a toad, looked at Ed strangely. Noticing this, Ed stared back with defiance. “Didn’t even know there was a uniform till we stepped off the train.” He looked more closely at the clothes they all wore. “Eh, not my kind of fashion anyway.”

The worried boy turned to the side and asked, “W-who’s the sho-” Harry and Ron, who were closest, quickly covered the boy’s mouth before he was able to say the word that they now knew would set Ed off like a bomb. Hermione did the smartest thing to do in a situation like this.

“Ed, these are our friends Ginny and Neville. Ginny, Neville, this is our new friend Ed,” Hermione introduced as Ron added, “Ginny’s my sister. She’s off limits.” Ginny blushed at Ron’s comment and gently hit her brother. Ed smiled.

“It’s good to meet you two!” Edward carefully carried his gaze over each person in the carriage. “Now, who here knows how soon we can get some food?” Ed asked with a seriousness that startled the group then made them laugh. The blonde frowned. “I’m serious! I haven’t eaten since before I left.”

“Why didn’t you eat on the train?” asked Ginny.

“Well I didn’t exactly know that I’d be taking this little trip, and Mustang didn’t exactly give me any currency for these parts,” Ed huffed. His comment made more than a few questions arise in the heads of his companions, but they didn’t ask.

“Oh!” said Hermione, looking out the window. “You said that it’s your first time here, didn’t you Ed?”

“Yeah...”

“Quickly! Look out the window. It’s a bit hard to see due to the rain, but you’ll get the first glimpse of Hogwarts!” Ed followed the orders. A look of shock covered his face.  
“Is this really where you go to school?” he asked, shocked at the magnificent castle that he was able to make out through the heavy rain that had started. The others were enjoying the look of shock on the shorter boy’s face.

Ed frowned as he exited the carriage as a thought came to front of his mind.

“Something wrong, Ed?” asked Ginny as she saw their new friend's face. Ed looked at her and a sad smile replaced the frown.

“Not really. I was just trying to remember what school’s supposed to be like.”

“You don’t know what s-school’s like?” asked a nervous Neville. It was the first thing he had said to Ed other than a whispered ‘hello.’

“Well it’s been, what... six years or so since I went to a real school.” This shocked the group into stopping right in the entrance to the castle, making them perfect targets for one of Peeve's water balloons. Everyone in the group was now freshly soaked, except for Ed who had dogged the balloon, with a fresh wave of cold water. It didn’t bother them too much since they were already wet because of the rain. McGonagall was standing in the entrance hall nodding at returning students. When she spotted their group, she gestured for them to make their way through the crowd to her.

Before Hermione could finish preparing her question that she looked ready to ask, McGonagall interrupted. “It’s lovely to see you all again,” she said, “But I only need Mr. Elric here. Please move along to the Hall.”  
Still slightly confused, the others did as they were told. Ed gave this woman a once over before deciding that she was probably stricter than Hawkeye with paperwork and wouldn’t appreciate a good joke nearly as much as Mustang. And he didn’t have nearly enough data to make any conclusions about her strange robes other than that she must have some weird sense of fashion.

“Mr. Elric,” she continued as the crowd of students slowly started to dissipate into the Hall, “I would like to apologize for the lack of preparation. I was told that you were sent here rather last minute.” She gave an obvious side eye to his clothing. “We will have a uniform ready for you in your dormitory for tomorrow.”

“Uh, thanks?” he said. Honestly, he would prefer to wear his regular clothes. But this was a mission. “So, what happens now?”

“We shall wait for the first years to arrive and continue with the sorting ceremony. You should have all the information you need within the materials we sent to your organization.”

“Right,” he responded. The information was there. It just didn’t make any sense. Still, he prepared himself to wait in what will probably be silence with the woman until the students arrived.

Finally, after a good half an hour (seven minutes) of waiting, the students arrived along with a rather, almost freakishly, tall man. Maybe a tad taller than Armstrong. One of the first years was soaking wet and wearing an overly large coat that probably belonged to the man. The woman stepped forward and gave a small speech welcoming the students before turning to the door.

The Hall was impressive. Not the just the size, but the decoration too. Ed paid little attention as he tried to figure out the mechanics to the floating candles and the illusion of the sky. In the meantime, the woman placed a three legged stool at the front of the room and placed a ragged hat on top of it. When a rip opened at the bottom of the hat and it started singing, Ed was pulled from his musing. He thought he had a pretty good idea how the hat was able to do what it was doing. After all, he had done the same thing. But he didn’t know that wizard knew something as complex as a blood seal. This thought summoned some aggravation into his curious moon. Mostly aggravation for having to even go on this mission as a dog of the military while the Homunculi were still at large and while he still hadn’t found out how to get his brother’s body back in a way that they both wouldn’t regret.

Ed was snapped out of his thoughts by a great applause. The hat had finished it’s song. The woman, now holding a scroll stepped forward and started speaking. “When I call your name come up and sit on the stool. When the hat announces your house, you will sit at the appropriate table. Before we start with the sorting of the first years, we do have a special guest who needs sorting. This year we will be having a transfer student in the fourth year. He is here to establish a bond between his country and the wizarding world. I hope and expect you all to treat him with the appropriate hospitality. Edward Elric, please come up to be sorted.”

Whispers,both obvious and hidden, filled the hall as the blonde walked up and sat on the stool only to have the old hat dropped on his head, covering his eyes. He heard the voice of the hat, sounding as if four different voices had been combined into one.

“Well, well, well, it’s been a long time since I’ve sorted someone like you into our midsts. How long ago was that? Too long to remember.” It was like it was having a conversation with himself. Ed almost considered the idea that there were multiple souls in the hat, but then they would be more distinct. He concluded that the hat probably just didn’t often get too many opportunities to talk with others.

“I’ll take that as a complement of my individuality or else I’d have to break that four way blood seal of yours.”

“Ah, temper, young one. Very cocky. That’s definitely a Slytherin trait. No, too smart enough for the house of the snakes. Smart enough to outwit most older Ravenclaws. You’d do good there with that curiosity. Hmm, maybe a little too loyal for the house of the ravens. Very loyal to your friends. You’d be a great addition to Hufflepuff. But, you’re a little too willing to forgo what you need to reach your goals, aren’t you?”

“Look, you ratty old thing, I’m getting pretty tired of you digging around in my mind. I really don’t mind where you put me. Would you mind if I asked you question, though?” The hat chuckled. It had been a while since anyone had asked him that.

“I would be honored, young one.”

“Don’t call me a pint sized midget! I’m older than I look!”

“Definitely not one of soft-tempered Hufflepuffs. Now, what is your question?”

Ed huffed. “How long has your soul been attached to this hat?”

“I don’t think that even Dumbledore could ever knew how I was able to do what I am doing. As an answer to your question, a very, very long time. Even I have stopped counting. Now shall we get back to your sorting?” After a moment of silence the hat spoke once more. “I think there’s only one house where you would be able to survive and that would survive you. It has to be... GRYFFINDOR!”

The population of Hogwarts had been unnaturally quiet during Edward’s sorting. Never, in in history of Hogwarts, had it taken so long for the hat to sort a single student. When the hat finally announced the boy’s house, the entire hall let out a breath before the table of the lions burst into applause.

“Good luck, young alchemist,” the hat whispered in farewell.

“Thanks. I’ll probably need it.” Ed took off the hat and returned to his seat between Harry and Hermione.

“You know,” Ed said to his new friends and newer housemates as the regular sorting of the first years preceded, “that is one intriguing hat.”

“You should know,” said Ron from across Harry, “you took long enough!” Ed smirked as a comeback came into mind.

“Well, I guess that I’m just too interesting to do anything normally. Now, when can we eat?” Hermione muttered something about ‘boys.’

“Hopefully soon...” Ron said wistfully. Ed turned to watch the sorting of the first years. It quickly grew repetitive and boring. Soon the blonde began to let his mind wander. The place that led didn’t agree with him, so Ed decided to entertain himself by continuing his staring at the enchanted ceiling, which showed the rain and lightning of the storm that was occurring outside.


	3. New School, New Teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I've been on the receiving end of too many conversations this week about a psychology of Harry Potter book. Also, I'm supposed to tell y'all that some updates may take longer because they have gotten IDEAS from this book. So, yeah, there's that.

When the sorting finally ended, Mcgonagall, took away the hat and the stool “About time,” whispered Ron as he picked up his fork and knife. The headmaster, whose long white beard just had to be at least somewhat fake, stood up and spread his arms with an overly large smile on his face. 

“I only have two words to say to you,” he said with a bright twinkle in his eyes. “Tuck in!” The plates in front of them magically filled with food. Ed stared at the food in amazement and suspiciousness. Their small group was interrupted from the new food by the arrival of  two red haired twins. “Who’s your friend?” asked one of the newcomers, pushing between some first years to sit down. 

“Yeah, he sticks out more than Hagrid does,” commented the other twin. 

“The name’s Ed. And you would be?”

“What!” The twins looked shocked and hurt. “You mean little Rony-kins over here didn’t tell you about his loving older brothers?” The twins started pretending to cry while reaching for their younger brother. Ron did not look pleased.

“Shove off!” Ron pushed their hands away in a huff and reached for the food instead. Judging by the way that the older students weren’t reacting, these two usually acted like this. They must be the class clowns.

“Back to the question at hand,” Ed reminded them. 

“Weeeell,” they said in usion, “one of us is Fred and the other is George. Good luck telling us apart mate!” 

“You’re Fred,” Ed pointed to the one on the right, “and you’re George.” He pointed to the other twin.

“Bloody hell, mate!” said George with a surprised look on his face.

“How could you tell?” asked the other. The blonde smirked and leaned back in his seat, careful to not fall off the bench.

“Easy. The way you reacted when you said each other’s names. A person would tend to say a loved brother’s name more fondly than their own. Also, Fred’s eyes have a little more greenish tint to them then George’s.” 

“Wow!” said Ron in awe. “Not even mum can tell the two of them apart!”

“I’m just observant,” Ed brushed off the praise. 

The twins noticed that he wasn’t touching anything. “Oh, come on, Eddy,” said George.

“It’s not poisoned, mate,” continued Fred.

“Just look at Ronny over there,” they finished together. Taking their advice, Ed looked over at Ron who was currently stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. Ed watched a little longer for any signs of poisoning or tampering, but since everyone else in the hall was still okay, he deemed it safe. The short boy stated grabbing food and eating. At this rate, he would out eat Ron.

“Hungry much?” asked Harry with raised eyebrows.

“What?” asked Ed innocently, “I haven’t eaten since yesterday's lunc-” Ed froze. The chicken leg that was halfway to his mouth dropped out of his hand and clattered onto his plate, which was littered with chicken bones. Harry looked around to try and find what had startled the new Gryffindor. 

Floating behind the twins was the translucent figure of a floating man in victorian clothing. “Oh, hi Nick!” Harry greeted before taking a bit of his steak.

“Hello Harry,” He said.  “Ah, the food looks good tonight. Makes me wish I was still alive.” Harry nodded understandingly while Ed slowly put his fork down. They continued the conversation circling from earlier troubles in the kitchen to an angry troublemaker named peeves and a Baron? At the mention of something called a “House-elf” Hermione started in on the questioning, finally mentioning something about slave labor. That caught Ed’s attention from where is hand had been slowly moving into the ghost’s ribcage. 

“Slave labor?” His head turned towards Hermione while his hand remained frozen in the ghost. 

“Well what else are you supposed to call it if they don’t get paid or get vacations or sick leave or anything!” Before her argument could build much further, Nick interrupted with a cough.

Ed’s head jerked back to the ghost who nodded his head towards the hand still hovering in his ribcage. “Oh, sorry!” He jerked his hand back to his side. “So, it’s true. You are dead?”

The ghost didn’t seem to notice his considerably paler face. “Why, you must be the new exchange student! I just knew you’d end up in my house. Welcome to the best house in Hogwarts!” Nick reached down to pat Ed’s shoulder, but Ed flinched away. 

“Sorry to be rude,” Ed said quietly. The next part came out just as quiet but with much force behind it, “but how are you alive?”

Nick cocked his head and stayed quiet for a second. “Well I was a wizard with unfinished business. So, when I died I came back.”

“But how?”

“Magic.”

“What kind of magic happened? Was it something you chose? Did someone else do this to you? Does every wizard come back as a ghost?”

“No, only those like me.”

Ed looked exasperated, which was seconded by his annoyed huff. “What does that even mean? Nevermind. What’s your unfinished business? It looks like you’ve been around a while.”

“Yes, I have been.” He sighed. “But I have been unable to join the Headless Horsemen.”

“What happens if you join these Horsemen? Is that your only goal? What are you doing in the meantime?”

“Why I’m staying here of course!”

“So you aren’t doing anything? You’re not living?” Ed was getting angrier by the question.

“Well of course not! I’m dead.”

“Well,” he said, “then I’m sorry but the dead should _ stay _ dead.” It almost sounded like venom dripping off of his tongue. The ghost huffed and floated away. “I guess that I have more to get used to then I thought,” the boy whispered before he turned back to his food, ignoring or not noticing the looks that his close by tablemates were giving him. 

“That was harsh, mate,” said a startled Ron. Sure some first years were scared of the ghosts or didn’t believe that they actually existed, but no one had ever confronted a ghost about not being dead before.

“Well, when people die, they don’t come back, and they don’t stay on this earth. That may be a ghost, but he’s not a person.” There was something backing Edwards voice, but no one who heard it could place their finger on exactly what it was. Sadness? Resolve? Anger? They decided to ignore it instead changed the topic of conversation, an action provided quite quickly by the twins.

After the main course and dessert disappeared, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. “Now that we have eaten, I must once again ask for your attention for a while as I give out a few notices for the school year.” 

He continued discussing additions to a list of banned item. Edward had no idea that there was such a long list of banned things in schools. ‘ _ Maybe it’s just this school, _ ’ he thought. The elder continued by giving out reminders of forbidden spots of campus before making an announcement about canceling a sport called Quidditch. This caused quite the commotion, especially with his classmates around him. Ed, personally, did not see the big deal with the sport. It wasn’t like he had been attached to any sports back in Amestris. Ane he didn’t even recognize this one. The only sport that he could actually remember playing was sparring, but he didn’t think that that counted as a normal sport to most people. 

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, on the other hand, were quite outraged. It seemed that Quidditch, in their minds, was the best sport ever invented. They were furious about losing their chance to play and beat the Slytherin team into the ground. Ron apparently had also planned on trying to make it onto the team this year. Hermione, on another hand, seemed to not care that the sport was canceled. 

Once the hall was quieted once more, Dumbledore was in the beginnings of introducing a new event happening at the school when he was once again interrupted, this time by the doors to the hall swinging open with a ‘bang.’

A figure in a black traveling cloak and holding a staff was visible. Ed could tell that one of the figures leg’s was a fake by the way that they held themself. The leg, most likely, was not up to automail standards. The figure was then illuminated by a flash of lightning. It was a man whose face looked like a piece of driftwood that had been carved by a drunken man. He had obviously been in quite a few combat situations. His hair was a frizzled mane of a dark gray color. He had one small black eye and another large, blue eye that moved completely independently and in a way that was impossible for a normal eye. The strange eye was making more than a few of the students a little sick to their stomachs with its maneuvers. One of which was when it swiveled into the back of the man’s head, showing only the white back.

The blonde glared at the man. He knew that he must have been accessing them with his, probably, eye. He probably already knew about Ed’s automail due to it too. He would have to be wary of this man. 

Ed wasn’t suspicious of the man for the same reasons as the others around him. He didn’t mind the way that the man’s face looked or the fact that he a fake leg, or the the fact that the man had a natural ‘I’m suspicious and dangerous’ look about him. Ed didn’t like the fact that the man wasn’t lying his cards on the table, yet he was looking at the cards of those around him. The man was obviously dangerous. You don’t get that many scars without being in quite a few tough situations and surviving. The last reason that the young soldier didn’t trust the new man was because of the sixth sense that he had picked up in his line of work. The man before him was simply not trustworthy. 

The man walked up to and behind the staff table. He shook hands with the Headmaster, muttered a few words to said Headmaster, then sat down on Dumbledore’s right. Dumbledore turned his attention back to the students. 

“I am pleased to introduce the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody.”


	4. A Tournament and a Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, glad you could join us again.  
> I have a short message for MadameMirage77 in the end notes.

Unlike the usual tradition for welcoming new teachers, only the Headmaster and the overly large man at the staff table clapped. The only other sound in the hall was mutterings coming from the student tables.

“Moody?” asked Ron in surprise and shock, “As in Mad-Eye Moody? The guy that dad had to help this morning?”

“Has to be,” said Harry, who was also surprised. Harry decided to give the teacher the benefit of the doubt since it seemed like Dumbledore trust him.

“I wonder what he’s done?” Hermione wondered aloud. “You don’t get those kinds of scars without doing something.”

“He’s missing a leg too,” noted Harry as he remembered the uneven ‘cluck’ noises that he had heard when the new teacher had walked up to the staff table.

“Just leave it alone,” Ed interrupted with a surprisingly sharp voice. “You shouldn’t pry into other’s pasts. It’s none of your business.” Any reply was cut off by the Headmaster.

“This year,” continued the Headmaster, “I am excited to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting an event that has not been seen for more than a century. Yes, this year we shall be having the Triwizard Tournament.”

The shocked exclamations filled the room almost instantaneously, most noticeably from Fred Weasley who had jumped up from his seat with shock and an accusation of lies.

“I assure you Mr. Weasley, I am not joking.” Fred’s comment and Dumbledore's reassurance seemed to break the remaining dam. The entire hall filled with excited whispers. The Headmaster worked quickly to take back control over the situation. “Well, for those of you who may not know just what this tournament entails or what all this excite is about, I shall give a short explanation. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago...”

Ed was only half listening. This tournament schtick sounded important, but no one had told him that he would have to sit through a history lesson on his first night. He wasn’t too good at paying attention unless something genuinely piqued his interest.

“-until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.”

Just like that. Now Ed was interested. Death toll? That means that something, at least, mildly interesting had to have happened.

“Deaths?” asked Hermione looking alarmed. None of the other students seemed to be sharing in Hermione’s anxiety. The short blonde thought something that was so dangerous to die from was perfectly acceptable if not normal in a school. Then again... these children didn’t have the same blood-chilling teacher that Ed and his brother had. Edward jerked his mind out of his thoughts as he realized that Dumbledore had started talking again.

“- Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have come to an agreement that the time is right the Triwizard Tournament to be attempted once more. Everyone involved has worked diligently over this summer to ensure that no champion will be faced with mortal peril.” With that explanation out of the way, he continued on to announce that the heads of each competing school along with a select population from their schools would not be arriving until October. After that he entranced most of the audience with the lure of glory and tacked on something about an impartial judge. By that point, most of the students had their thoughts focused on one thing or another.

“I’m gonna do it!” said Fred eagerly. He certainly wasn’t the only one either. Most of the students seemed to be imaging the prospect of winning. Hermione still had a frown on her face, though.

“Maybe we should listen to what else Dumbledore has to say before we talk about winning,” said Harry as he noticed that the Headmaster still hadn’t finished speaking. Edward tuned back in from listening to whispered conversation that had been taking place around the hall.

“-of Magic, have agreed to impose an age limit this year. Only students of the seventeen or older will be allowed to enter their names for consideration.”

Edward tried to hear the rest of the Headmaster’s words, but was distracted by the sudden burst of noise from those who were, obviously, under seventeen and had been looking forward to entering. From the bits and pieces of Dumbledore’s explanation that Ed managed to hear through the noise, the age restriction sounded logical enough.

The call for dismissal came quickly after that, though no one seemed any calmer. Ed stood up with the group to follow them out the hall.

“There’s no way they can do that!” said George loudly.

“We’re definitely close enough to the age limit.” his twin protested with him. “We should have the shame shot!”

“One thousand galleons...” Ron said wistfully.

“I’m sure that we can find some way around it!” George added hopefully.

Hermione interrupted before the two could get too deep into their planning process. “Weren’t you two listening?” asked an angered Hermione. “Dumbledore himself is adding protection to make sure no one under age can get in. You don’t really think that you two could get past him, do you?”

“Well you can’t spell life without if, Hermione!” said the twins simultaneously.

“It’s on your own backs now. I tried to warn you!” said Hermione in a huff. Harry, trying to avoid the argument that was forming in front of him, turned to Ed.

“So, what do you think of the tournament?” he asked the blonde as they walked up the stairs. The question jerked Ed’s attention away from his thoughts.

“Eh, not much,” he said. “You can’t really tell how interesting these type of things are going to be until they actually happen. Besides, it’s not like I have any interest in participating. Now tell me, how are those paintings moving?” Harry laughed as he remembered that Ed was new to Hogwarts.

“Um, I think that Hermione mentioned something before about a potion that making it possible?” With this Ed continued to ask Harry questions about Hogwarts until they reached the large portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Password?” she asked.

“Balderdas,” replied George before turning to Ed, “Make sure you remember it or you won't be able to get in.”

"Will do,” was Ed’s only response. The group stepped through the large hole that had appeared when the painting had swung forward.

The room that they found themselves in was a large circular room with comfortable looking chairs and tables scattered around a lit fireplace. It seemed comfy, but also rather staged. Definitely still a dorm. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville walked towards one of staircases while Ginny and Hermione headed up the other. “Come on Ed,” said Harry as he noticed that the blonde hadn’t been following them. “We’ll show you to our room. Everyone is grouped by year, so if you’re transferring into our year then you’re probably with us.” The group climbed the staircase until they got to their respective rooms.

“That's stupid. What if there are more incoming students one year then the last?” Ed asked.

Ron and Harry shared a shrug on the stairs above him. “Magic?” suggested Ron. Harry nodded.

“Why is the answer always magic?” asked Ed, a tad bit exasperated.

“Well we are at a school for magic,” said Neville. “And we’re only in our fourth year. The Professors or Hermione might be able to give you a better answer.” He told Ed as the door to their room was pushed open by Ron.

Dean and Seamus were already in the room when Ron, Neville, and Harry walked in with their new roommate. “Hey guys!” greeted Harry as he walked over to his trunk. “We have a new roommate. Dean, Seamus, meet Ed. Ed, meet Dean and Seamus.” Edward nodded his head at the two and walked over to the only bed without a trunk next to it. The room didn’t seem cramped, so Ed let his questions go for the time being.

The boys continued unpacking in only somewhat stilted silence. There were a few pleasantries tossed around, but no actual conversation. Ed hit his breaking point with the eleventh stare at his back and the sixth exchange of glances between other members of the room. “So,” he started as calmly as he could, “who’s that?” He pointed his head towards a poster of some guy flying around on a broom that Seamus had been sticking to the wall.

“It’s Viktor Krum.”

“Who?”

Dean dropped the shirts he had been moving on his bed. “Viktor Krum. You know, the famous Quidditch player!” he replied with excitement.

“Quidditch? The Headmaster mentioned that earlier too. What is it?”

“You don’t know what Quidditch is?” burst a startled Ron. He turned to first to Harry then Dean then Seamus. “He doesn't know what Quidditch is!” He turned back to Ed. “How can you not know what Quidditch is?”

Ed frowed. “Well I’d tell you if I knew what it is.”

“Ron,” interrupted Harry, “Not everyone knows about or even likes Quidditch.”

“But, it’s Quidditch!” he replied.

“It’s the best sport that’s ever existed.” explained Dean.

“Wow.” said Ed with a straight face. “That’s helpful.”

“It’s a sport where people use brooms to get the Quaffle past the Keeper while avoiding the Bludgers and trying to catch the Snitch.” Harry explained.

Not wanting to get dragged into the argumentative conversation that had brewed between the other three residents, Ed nodded. “Ok. Um, thanks. Well if it’s that simple I think that I’m going to follow Neville’s example here and get to bed. Classes and stuff tomorrow and all that.” He faked a yawn. “Well, goodnight!”

Harry blinked at Ed for a moment but only had time to repeat a quick goodnight before Ed closed the curtains around his bed. He looked over at Neville who had indeed finished unpacking during the argument and was getting ready for bed. “I don’t think he changed into pajamas,” he said while at a loss of what to say.

Neville shrugged. “It’s probably been a pretty overwhelming day.” he said. “We don’t usually get transfers after all.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

The conversation eventually died down as Harry reminded his friends that they didn’t want to be tired for the first day of classes. While everyone was slowly falling to sleep, Edward lie in the, honestly, pretty nice bed and wondered what the hell he gotten into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MadamMirage77, thank you for the message and the update! We all wish that they will be able to find happiness and success in their endeavors. It can be a really tough time when you loose someone, and there really isn't anything anyone can say to make it better. Unfortunately, the only advice we can pass on is that sometimes happiness can lie where we least expect it and to watch out for the little things that might fester.  
> Once again, thank you for letting us know.  
> \- DreamweaverAKI


	5. A New Class

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found seats in the Great Hall They just happen to be next to Edward. It was still quite early, and not too many people were in the hall yet. “Where’d you go this morning?” asked Harry as he filled his plate with food. 

Ed shrugged. “I’m an early riser.” 

Today had already been an experience for Ed. The stairs had been even more confusing than last night. At least it hadn’t been too much of a struggle to find a secluded spot to do his morning exercises. The castle seemed to be full of unused or abandoned space. His only complaint was that the librarian seemed to have slept in this morning since it was only the first day back. After he had spent so much energy and trouble to even find the library, he had found a closed sign that shut him out from his goal. As much as he loathed the military, he was already starting to miss the access his watch and rank automatically got him. No one minded him just staying the night in their library if he flashed the assigned item. But, now he would have to learn a completely new schedule for his research.

It was also the first time in years that he had actually had to wear a uniform. Well, for the most part. He had found the uniform folded on the same chair that he had left coat hanging on the night before. The robe hadn’t seemed necessary. Neither had the pants, so he had chosen to wear his own. And, of course, he would never abandon his boots or gloves. The white button up shirt, vest, and tie were the only pieces of the uniform that showed he actually attempted to comply to the dress code. 

The old lady he had met the night before, whom’s name the blonde reminded himself to learn, was moving slowly along the table. When she reached them, she handed the group their schedules before moving on to the other early risers present. 

“Not bad today... outside all morning,” said Ron as he ran finger down the column for that day. “Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures... dang, we’re still with Slytherins!”

Ed looked down at his own schedule with curiosity. “What’s Divination this afternoon?” asked Ed. It looked like he had the same schedule as Ron and Harry. Looking down the table, it seemed like everyone at the table had almost identical schedules. 

Before his question could be answered, they were interrupted by the sound of hundreds of owls flying overhead. A large package landed none too gently in front of Ed, who was thankful that he had finished breakfast and therefore had an empty plate. The owls who had been carrying it looked exhausted. After freeing the birds, they took off in the direction they had come, supposedly to the owlery. Ed looked down at the package. 

_ To:Edward Elric _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Ed quickly opened the package as he recognized the handwriting. The slightly beat up cardboard box contained two letters sealed in envelopes, a messenger bag filled with books, parchment, quills, ink, pens, and a long, smoothly carved stick. Ed opened the first letter which was written in standard military code, and quickly read through it.

_ Fullmetal, _

_ This package contains all the books and other supplies that you didn’t have time to pick up before. This includes a wand. Pay attention, Pipsqueak. You better take good care of that thing. It cost a pretty penny, and I won’t be replacing it. Also, don’t your dare cause any trouble. I don’t need more paperwork added to my plate, and it’s much too early for you to mess anything up yet. _

_ -Mustang _

He put the letter down and opened the second one. When he saw the code that this one was written in, he smiled.

_ Hello Brother, _

_ I hope that everything is going well. I got the full story from the colonel. You know, you could have said goodbye before you left! Just think about how worried I was to finally come back to the room only to find that you still hadn’t returned and then only to find out that you went so far away for so long. Never do that even again! Or, at the very least you could have left a note. I’m already worried enough with everything going on.  _

_ On another note, I took this opportunity to get a cat! It’s orange and black and extremely cute! I named it Tiny because it’s so small and did I mention cute? Actually, I might come up with a different name later. I just found him on my way back to the apartment. _

_ By the way, you better write soon! If you don’t I might be forced to tell Winry. She’ll be mad if she thinks you’re going to break your automail again. _

_ Just in case you wanted to know, the doctor said that both girls are at least stable now. Apparently there’s more to their politics than we thought because they started fighting when they say each other. I feel really bad for the doc. We really are imposing on him. I wanted to try to make him something since I have some free time with you gone. Do you remember any good recipes I could use? If nothing else then I could ask someone else to make it so he doesn’t accuse me of trying to poison him. Not that I would on purpose! But, he seems stressed already. _

_ I know that you’re going to be busy with this mission, but please remember to write me back. I really don’t want to have to track you down. Just, please stay safe. I know you care about getting our bodies back, but I’d much prefer you come home safely. _

_ Your brother, _

_ Alphonse _

_ PS: I sent a few books for you since it looked like you left in a hurry.  _

_ PPS: DON’T GET INTO TROUBLE!!! _

Ed folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. Meanwhile, the trio was looking curiously at the letter from Mustang he had left on the table. 

“This is this written in? Can you really read this, Ed?” asked Hermione as she studied the letter without touching it. The blonde quickly took the letter and shoved it in his pocket as well. 

“It’s easy enough. Do we have time to take a trip back up to the dorm before Herbology?” he attempted to change the subject.

“Oh yeah,” said Harry. “We don’t want to run out of time to grab our books.”

“We need to grab our books for Care of Magical Creatures too,” said Ron as he finished his food. 

The group walked back up to the tower to retrieved their supplies for the day before heading down to the greenhouses. In between the friends chatting about the upcoming year, Ed badgered them with questions about the layout of the castle and the location of classrooms. The trio made sure to point out any other helpful spots as they saw them. Hermione, especially, was useful for informing him of the library hours, though Edward was already planning how to get around the pesky opening and closing times.

The greenhouse was nice. It was open and much warmer than the still warm but slightly chilled air outside. With all of the plants, Ed could see how people might find greenhouses peaceful. It almost reminded him of home, except that some of the plants definitely looked like the wanted to kill him. The group spent the entire class period collecting the pus of the bubotubers, which made an excellent cure for stubborn acne. It was not at all what Ed had expected out of a herbology class. Leaning about magical plants could prove to be useful for potential survival, though. He made a note to research how common or rare some of these plants were out in the wild.All in all the class period was only slightly boring and gross. 

After the booming bell signaled the end of the class, the Gryffindors walked down the lawn to the caretaker’s wooden cabin at the edge of the forest. The giant teacher and caretaker was standing amidst several open crates with his hand restraining a large black dog from inspecting them. Ed casually inched closer to the back of the group. He figured it would be a bit safer there given his reputation with large dogs. A rattling and explosion sound caused the students to look at the crates with suspicion. 

“Be’er wait for the Slytherins. They won’t want to miss this- Blast-Ended Skrewts!” said the teacher proudly. 

“Come again?” asked Ron. The teacher pointed at the crates. A girl who had been working up the courage to scoot forward and look into one of them jumped back in disgust. Being used to strange animals, Ed approached one of the crates from the other side and looked inside. 

The creatures inside looked like deformed, shell-less creatures. Their skin were slimy. The tough looking legs stuck out in odd places. The creature looked angry and tempered despite having no visible protection such as a shell. Not to mention that it was difficult to even identify the heads. Each box had about a hundred of the dead fish smelling creatures that occasionally let out a spark from their ends. Honestly, they looked a little too close to failed chimers for Ed’s liking. 

The teacher was boasting about the newly hatched animals and how they would be able to raise them when Edward’s attention was drawn to the blond haired kid from the train who had arrived with the rest of the Slytherins. Ed had a feeling that this boy was looking for trouble. 

“Who would want to raise those disgusting things? I mean what do they  _ do _ ?” Malfoy commented while staring at the crates with distaste. The teacher looked at his hands nervously as he tried to come up with an answer that would satisfy the students. It was more than a blatant defying of authority. This was a mean spirited attack against a person’s passion that was meant to hurt. This Malfoy character just seemed to have a knack of making Ed angry. 

“Who cares!” Ed said angrily turning to face Malfoy. “That guy over there’s the teacher here. Just do what he tells you, or am I wrong in the information that everyone here  _ chose _ to be here? I thought you people were raised with better manners than that.” There was an awkward silence that followed was broken by the teacher clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Today you’ll be feeding them. You should experiment on what exactly it is that you feed them since I’ve never had them before,” Hagrid told the class. He was still nervous, but he seemed to have gotten some confidence from the blonde’s words. “In general, these creatures should have similar diets, but of course, each one will have slightly different preferences. And the properties of food may affect the way they grow. Remember, we want these cute little guys to grow up big and strong!”

Ed grabbed a fist full of frog guts without any hesitation to feed to the skrewts. The rest of the class was a daze for Ed who was steaming in his anger. Sure, he didn’t usually listen to his superiors, but that didn’t mean that he would stand back and let a snotty brat try to ridicule a seemingly nice, hardworking man who was simply trying his best. Just because he was in a new place didn’t mean he would just sit back and watch it happen. 


End file.
